


Witchborn: The Awakening

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Rotkappchen's Legacy [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU but sort not, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magic, Red Riding Hood tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always knew in was just a little different...as he comes into a legacy left of his mother's blood and learns that Witchborn means being the Beloved of the Wolf.</p><p>Changed some things. Please reread!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was It A Dream Or I Am I Just Mad?

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic in this fadom. I haven't actually seen the show but i've watch a lot of Vid on Youtube and  
> read a lot of fic here. This fic is not Beta Read so please don't fuss to much about grammer and a couple of misspelled or misused works. Oh i write in short chapters. Thanks have fun reading!  
> P.S. I do not own Teen Wolf or anything else.  
> P.P.S. Since no one can get this I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards? Go find another author's work to read.

 

 _Stiles frowned, he walked through the familar forest. He could feel the warm breeze as it chilled his skin._ _In the back of his mind, Stiles know something about this just wasn't right._ _Since learning werewolves are real. Stiles had relearned the woods of the Preserve surrounding the Hale House. Just so Derek would stop trying to lose him during the Pack's training._

_St_ _ill, Stiles thought as he came to a clearing, something just felt off...as if he was supppose to remember...no, had he forgot something?_

_In the clearing upon a very large tree stump sat a young woman. She was dressed in a white blouse with a course woolen skirt. Her hair was a bright scarlet that fell in almost perfect ringlets down to her waist. Though_ _it was her eyes that caught Stiles's attention they were amber in color. The moonlight seemed to give them a glow like that of a beta werewolf's._

 _But this woman was no wolf. Stiles knew from some instinct, n_ _o, she was much more dangerous. An ancient power rolled off her in waves, yet, her expression was so sad. As if she had some knowledge of what was to come and knew she could not change it..._

_Stiles mother had got a similar look sometimes. She wore it a lot before she had died._

_" Well met, young Witchborn..." She spoke in a soft but heavy accent that Stiles couldn't place. It sounded like a mixture of  maybe Russian and Irish?_

_" I'm not a witch. Just a normal human is me." Stiles told her. He wanted no misunderstanding._

_The woman frowned sighing, " So many think that they are the same."_

_" Aren't they?" Stiles asked confused._

_" No, witches borrow power from nature or from the worship of a patron god or godess. For their spells and rituals.  Witchborn are magic of the purest form. The Witchborn are only bound by that which they can not imagne."_

_" That sounds frighteningly dangerous." Stiles told her absently. He noticed slight movement among the brush to the left of them. That feeling of the world being slightly off was back and every thing was screaming danger... a growl came through out the clearing._

_" Do not fear the wolves for they will be your greatest allies. Beloved are we by the_ Wolf..."

_" I am beloved by no wolf. " Stiles said looking at her. In fact Stiles was sure the Pack only tolerated him most days because of Derek and Scott, "I don't understand..."_

_"I know and for that I am sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_"The power of the Witchborn comes at a price...one you've paid..."_

_"What price?"_ _Stiles trailed off as he watched the scarlet haired woman reached behind the tree stump she was sitting on and pulled a dark blood red cloak around her. T_ _h_ _e growls got louder, when she pulled the hood up over her hair. She graced him with that sadly knowning look._

_"What has slept as been awakened..."_

_"But I'm not asleep."_

_" Are you sure about that?"_

_The growls turned to mournful howls..._

 

Stiles came awake with a start. 

Stiles wished he hadn't.

It **hurt.**

It hurt so much. Why did they... How could they... do... something like **that**. Stiles would never forget the sound of their mockery of him, their laughter... They thought him weak because Stiles had been alone...Slowly he sat up looking around the familar forest he knew so well. Stiles grabbed on to the very large tree stump next to him pulling himself up until he was sitting on it. He hiss at the sharp stabs of pain that hit him in various parts of his body all at once.

He was also naked?

Why was he _naked?_

Oh, yes, he remembered. For the humilation factor.

He could feel the cuts on his arms and slash wound on his throat bleed some before they finished healing, the skin knitting together painfully. His large red hoodie was laying on the edge of the stump as if it had been carelessly thrown there. Looking down at himself he saw he was covered in forest mud, grass, leaves and blood...he wondered if all the blood was his own. 

As the flashes of memories returned to him. Stiles let out a long, agonized scream of rage. Vengeance on those who had harmed him would be his!  **No,** _ **longer would he be the prey**_.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### Sitting, in the office of the Beacon Hills County Police Station, Sheriff John Stilinski had wondered just where he had gone wrong over in the past few years with his son. What the mistakes were he made. He wondered why Stiles thought he had to lie to him.

#### Because that wasn't the boy he raised at least he thought that wasn't Stiles. John was tired of the lies and he was sure that Stiles was too. But until his son broke and told him the truth or John stumbled upon the truth it seemed like Stiles would be keeping his secerts.

#### It was not something John liked. He didn't like it not one bit. What he also knew was the lies all started with Derek Hale.

#### John didn't like the fact that in the past couple of years his son's name was linked to Hale's. Where one was the other was sure to follow. He wondered just how stupid Stiles thought he was? John hadn't become Sheriff because of his looks(but he was sure they helped) he was smart enough to figure out that most of Stiles friends were involved with what was going on or least knew about what was.

#### John wished he could lay all the blame on Hale but John knew his son well. If Stiles thought what he was doing was right or was helping someone, nothing could stop the boy. Still John wondered where Hale fit in his son's life. He had heard the concerned whispers of the busybodies of the town. The rumors were not kind or flattering to Hale or Stiles.

#### John wished he could hate Hale but every time he looked at the young man, he saw the boy that had lost everything in one horrible night.

#### Scott McCall knew something. He was too much like his father not too. John knew this because he had seen the way Scott had distanced himself from Stiles. When he had asked Melissa about it she had given him some lame excuses about schoolwork and lacrosse. He never thougt she would lie to him like that. He knew that was a lie because John had seen Scott around town with Argent's daughter or Isaac Lahey.

#### If that wasn't enough there was the way Stiles acted around Chris Argent. Stiles was polite but he couldn't hide or didn't try, (and John was sure it was the latter), his distaste for the man. John, himself didn't quite trust Argent, he was a weapons dealer after all. Even if he was a legal one. John just didn't trust anyone who dealt in weapons. Bad things happened to and around those kind of people.

#### Of course it didn't help that one night Stiles had told John some theories he had about the Hale fire. Or the fact that there was enough evidence to made the theories possible. If not for the question of why, Stiles said that Kate Argent had been in town around that timeand that Derek had said he knew her. Derek Hale would have only been sixteen at the time and Kate twenty-four. Stiles got a hard look on his face as he told John there were somrthings a boy that age could be doing with a pretty woman. Things that the woman would know to be wrong. Things that could get her in trouble if other people were told. Stiles then retreated to his room for the night.

#### Derek Hale.

#### Sixteen.

#### Kate Argent.

#### Equaled a lot of...not good in John's book.

#### So if Derek Hale was a friend of Stiles it explained why he disliked Chris Argent. John sighed and leaned back in his chair. Thinking about this now really wasn't helping...not when he should be out there...But John knew he was too close emotionally. That why Under Sheriff Hotchner was the lead on this case. John closed his eyes and cursed softly. His son, lively, smart, sarcastic, spatic, son had been reduced to a case file...a missing person's file...

#### Stiles jeep had been found by the entrance of the Preserve. Which made sense because the high school kids always held a bond fire a week before school started and Stiles had gone to it. They were going to search the Preserve today. There were two people who knew that land. One Stiles seemed to hate and the other John didn't trust. John stood up and walked out of his office. He really didn't want to ask this person for help but he really didn't have a choice...Hopefully he would help John.

#### Time was running out. Stiles had been missing for three days already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are like gold. There shiny!

 

John wiped the sweat from his forhead with the back of his hand. It hadn't been so warm when he, the other deputies and the volneteers had started there search this morning. He called his son's name and heard the other volneteers doing the same. John hated how their voices seemed to echo mockingly in the forest. They hadn't found anything but the leftovers of the highshcoolers bondfire.

_I should get them for litering..._ John thought.

Other than that nothing eles had been found. After five hours of searching the woods that wasn't a good thing. Something should have been found...clothing, a phone or god forbid a body. Chris Argent has been espeically helpful when John had asked for his help. Argent had called on some of his hunting buddies. John hadn't liked the look of some of them but John was in no postion to turn down any sort of help. Argent had also been trying to keep John's hopes up, he thought this was because Stiles was about the same age as Allison and if something like this could happen to the Sheriff's son...

Argent told told what a good kid he thought Stiles was... John was about to called bullshit but caught himself in time. He had seen Stiles and Argent in the same room together once. Stiles ignored the man politely, while glaring under his lashes at Argent when the man wasn't looking. Argent never once turned his back on Stiles while they were in the room. Argent even made sure Stiles left the room first but when he spoke to Stiles there had been a respectful tone to it. John wondered but thought he was better off not knowing.

Yet, when Argent had said,"We will find him."

John believed the man had every intention of doing just that.

"Hey!" An angry young male voice called out. John looked to see Derek Hale coming toward them. Argent tighen his grip on his rifle with a dark look crossing his face. John wondered...

"You don't belong here! It's private property!" Hale all but growled at them.

John saw the sly expression cross Argent's face and that answered the question, John had about if Argent had lead him to Hale's land on purpose. John rubbed the back of his head in embarrassed annoyance. The movement caused Hale to freeze and get a strange look on his face. But a second later shook himself in a way that reminded John of a dog...or a wolf. Once more John wonder if he should have asked Talia which of her children had taken after her.

It didn't help when Hale growled again as Argent spoke, "Sorry. We didn't know," with a smug smirk that belied what he just said.

Yeah, John really didn't need this right now, "We're looking for a missing person...their car was found near the entrance of the Preserve."

"The Preserve is two hundred yards," Hale pointed behind the two older men,"back that way."

"But surly you won't mind us taking a look around?"Agrent asked in a persuasive way with an underlined threat that John didn't understand but was uncomfortable to hear. If Stiles's theories were based in fact? Well, this could get nasty if John let it.

"Mr. Argent," Hale purred politely with charming smile, "Unless the Sheriff here as deputized you? You aren't a part of the police force and I have every right to tell you to..." Hales's voice dropped to a growl, " **get the hell off my land!** "

 Argent sent Hale a deadly glare. John just sighed he really didn't want to deal with their families drama right now...

" **I'm a space cadet! I'm a space cadet!** " Came blaring through the forest. Hale closed his eyes with a pained look, as he pulled out his phone answering it, by snarling,"What Scott!,"he turned away from the older men.

"Well that's a fitting ring tone."Argent's snicker caused John to just roll his eyes. Scott was a nice kid...but thinking was not his strong suit.

"What do you mean STILES IS MISSING!"Hale yelled causing John to turn his attention back to the young man. "For how long? Scott? SCOTT!!!" Hale was silent for few moments listening to what Scott had to say, John thought.

"Here's what I want you do to...Call the others...Yes, Jackson too! You and Isaac look at all the places he would go. Erica, Boyd and them search the safe zones. Get Danny to find out what he can....Yes, Scott if I have to I'll do that again" Hale grimanced at that.  "Have Lydia see if she can find out who Stiles was with...The high schoolers had a bondfire I think a couple of days ago see if Stiles was with anyone there...What am I going to do?" Hale looked over his shoulder at John, "I'm going to help the Sheriff look for Stiles." 

Scott must have said something Hale didn't agree with causing the man to growl wordlessly and ending the call before pocketing the phone. John had to admit he was impressed with what he heard, how Hale was getting all the information he could from his sources. John wasn't sure he approved of said sources.

"I really don't want other teenagers getting lost in the woods." John told Hale in a hard voice.

Hale shrugged,"With all due respect..."

John hated it when people used that phrase because they meant the oppsite of that.

"But they know these woods as well as I do or, " Hale paused shooting a look at John,  " just as well as Stiles does."

"Stiles knows the woods?"Argent asked in surprise.

Hale nodded as Argent turned to John, "Stiles's mother use to bring him here when he was younger they use to spend hours here, after..."John trailed off it always hurt to talk about his late wife, Claudia. "When I could I use to bring him but it wasn't the same for Stiles. He knows this place well enough to find some where safe if he's here."

"So your saying if Stiles doesn't want to be found, he won't be?"

John blinked at Argent's question. He hadn't thought of it like that. Agrent started forward to continue in the direction they had been going in but stopped at a growled out, "Nothing back that way but the house," by Hale, "And you understand why I don't want you near it."

Agrent hadn't liked that by the look on his face. John nodded turning back the way they had come until they were back in the Preserve. They had walked for about a mile taking turns calling Stiles's name. John noticed that Hale would pause and sniff the air or cock his head to the side as if listening for some thing. It so wasn't helping the dog/wolf image...no, not one bit. Argent was careful to keep John between him and Hale. John wasn't sure if that was for his own benefit or for Hale's sake.

Kate Argent...Sixteen... Derek Hale...Did Chris Agrent know something about that??

John shook his head. He'd think about that later...much later. They were about five miles way from where they met Hale when, " **You killed Kenny! You bastards!** "

Hale muttered something about Stiles messing with his phone but answered with, "You better know something, Jackson!"

John admitted to himself, that the ring tone was in bad taste but had Stiles sense of humor all over it. After about two months l the Whittmores had retracted the restraighting order because Jackson had admitted to starting a prank war with Stiles and that it had just gotten out of hand. John wondered how Stiles gotten a hold of Hale's phone and how well his son really knew the other man.

"What do you mean he _might_ have been at the bondfire!?  _You_ were there!" Hale said. "Find out for sure! Someone there had to see something! I don't know. Use your popluarity  for something useful. Everyone knows who's on First Line even if they don't ever go to the games!" Hale paused then yelled, "Jackson! Find out who Stiles was with!" Hale hung up with a snarl. He looked like he wanted to throw his phone. Five minutes later the Darth Vader theme played out sounding very loud in the quiet forest.

"Yes, Uncle Peter?" Hale answered his phone his voice was cold.

Peter Hale had reappeared in full heath for someone who had been comatose for seven years. Peter had explained when he woke up his nurse had convinced him that the people who had set fire to the Hale House were still out there and that they were looking for him. Derek Hale had brought Peter to the police station and confirmed that he found his uncle hiding in a cave on their land. Peter said he had no memory of how he got there. Derek agree with his uncle but looked unhappy about it or perhaps that his uncle was around, at all from the few things Stiles had told John.

"Yes, I'm still with the Sheriff," Hale said, his eyes widened. "I'm not telling him that for you!" Hale hissed into the phone. "Do you know anything useful, " Hale listened, "Lydia said that. What about names? ...Yeah, okay, I'll tell him." Hale hung up his phone looking at John, when he said. "Stiles was at the bondfire."

John nodded he had given Stiles permission to go...now? Now he wished he hadn't.

"Peter said Lydia was told that Stiles was seen leaving with a girl and three other boys."

"Do you have names?" John asked because if there were names he would have something more to go on than just Stiles's jeep which hadn't turned up anything useful. But had caused John to have questions about some of the things he found in it.

Hale shook his head, "Peter said Lydia was still trying to find out..."

"Don't you think it's odd that all of those teenagers jumped to do Hale's bidding?"Argent asked John. Hale frowned at that.

John even thought a worried look passed over the young man's seemingly blank face. "Right now I'd take help from the devil himself and not ask how he did it. If it could help me find my son!" John bit out. He was worried about the seemingly easy way Hale had control over his son's friends...well, yes, but right now he just wanted to _find_ Stiles.

"Sheriff," Agrent said, "You _can't_ trust Hale."

John could not believe the man went there. This from the man who's wife had commited suicide in a way that was suspect at best if not for the hand written note. Still who commits suicide by sword? Now a days. John just couldn't prove that it had been anything but suicide.

Hale let out a mean laugh, "Your one to talk about trust! After what _your_ family did to mine! What your _sister_ did...what your father did..."Hale was snarling, "What your daughter did to my..."

"Shut up, Hale!"

Hale stepped into Argent's space, growling,  _"Your family started this..."_

"ENOUGH!!" John shouted. He was about to tell both men what he thought of their little family fued and _dear god_ if Stiles theories were right...

" **Little Red Ridding Hood.... You are sure looking good...** "Hale yanked his phone from his pocket so quickly he almost ended up dropping it," **Your everthing a Big Bad Wolf could want...** " Hale answered the phone on speaker because he didn't bother to put it to his ear. What Hale said next made John's breath catch in his throat.

 "STILES!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was inspire by two vids...ones called the Battle of Becon Hills it's on youtube part of the Sterek campain or you can find it on Fuck yeah, derek/stiles on tumblr.
> 
> the second is a vid called Skyfall that's on this archive.

Stiles, knew he had to be, in shock.

It was the only reason Stiles could account for the cold, numb state he was in. Slowly he stood up pulling his red hoodie on. Thankful it was the larger, thicker, oversized one rather than the almost skin tight one he wore when he was in the mood to tease a certain werewolf. Derek always made the neatest face when he saw it. Stiles zipped and pulled the hoodie down, gratful that it came down to mid thigh and covered all the naked bits.

Stiles made his way out of the clearing, being very careful not to look behind him because if he did.... Did his friends know? Did his dad? Did they even _care?_  Stiles mind skittered away from those thoughts. It was getting dark and Stiles was sure he hated these woods with all the stones and sticks that hurt his feet. But healed in moments.

Sometimes Stiles thought he hear voices calling his name but Stiles couldn't make his voice work to call back...the voices sounded like his dad or sometimes Derek...and if he did answer how could he be sure it truly them'?

The cold was getting heavy in the air and Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets. His left hand bumped into something small, metal and square...his fingers closed around it and he pulled it out. A sob escaped his lips...his CELL PHONE!!! Stiles frowned he was sure it had been in his jeans pocket? _No_ , _no!_ Don't think about _that!_ He needed to call some one? Who? His Dad...no, he'd have to explain... No, Just _no._

Scott? _Pfff..._ as if Scott ever answered his phone if your name wasn't Allison. Stiles sighed looking up....

_"Your back." Stiles whispered when he caught sight of the long bright red cloaked figure leaning against a tree across the way from him._

_"We will aways be with you, legacy." She told him pushing the hood of the cloak from her head revealing long straight golden blonde hair, her eyes a twany shade of brown. Stiles could see the light blue satin meterial of her dress peaking out from the folds of the red cloak._

_"Why?"_ _Stiles  asked, wondered if she was a princess? The scarlet haired girl had been a peasant if her clothing had been anything to go by._

_She raised an eyebrow at him replying with, "Why not?"  Her expression reminded Stiles of Lydia's when Jackson asked if they really had to watch the NoteBook again._

_"That! Is so not helpful." Stiles muttered._

_"Perhaps you didn't ask the right question?"_

_"Why are you here? Why did **THAT**  HAPPEN TO ME!!!!" Stiles screamed at her. The blonde's face took on a blank expression. "Why do I feel so..."_

_"Vengeful?"_

_Stiles nodded. Yes, that was it. That numb feeling wasn't shock but the cold, rage of vengeance burning through him._

_**They had to pay.** The ones that did this to him..._

_"The Witchborn are very special... And come into their powers in a unique way. What happened to you had to happen. It is a long and violent history we have... Ever since the first of our kind came into her power. "_

_A low haunting howl could be hear in the distance._

_"Wolves..."S tiles whipered to himself, "What do they have to do with this?"_

_Golden laughed coldly, but not harshly, "Everything. Without the Wolf, a Witchborn will lose themselves to the their power...Nature has a strong sway on us but we are human in the end and subject to human failings. "_

_"What does that mean?" Stiles asked confused._

_Golden pushed away from the tree slowly walked towards him. Stiles could hear the howling become louder and closer...  "I_ _magine having unstopble power, fueled by dark human emotions...like anger, hate..."_

_"...Revenge?"  For the need for it pounding through Stiles veins._

_"Revenge Is not an emotion, it's an act. The Witchborn becoming the Beloved of the Wolf was a result of such an act." She sighed, " But that is something you will learn later..." she was now infront of him, she reached out a pale hand bring his attention to the phone clutched in his hand when she touch it, " You must call your Wolf to you..."_

He knew what he had to do now. He looked down at his phone in confusion: he could hear it making a call, he didn't remember dialing, frowning Stiles brought it up to his ear.

He thought idly about how he would make them pay... How they would  **all pay.**

"STILES!"

Came the voice from the other end. Stiles could tell he was on speaker, he wondered who eles was there.

Stiles took a deep breath...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slighty insane Stiles.

 

_" A boy went walking in the woods..."_   Stiles shaking voice came over Derek's phone.

"Stiles!" John said but was ingored as Stiles continued to speak.

_"He met humans in wolf-skins...they are most dangerous kind of human."_

John shared a look with Argent, who seemed confused as he was by that. Hale made a pained sound.

_"The boy had met real wolves before and knew how to protect himself from them. But not from these fake wolves in human skin."_

John wondered what was with the wolf metaphor? If Stiles was talking about real wolves or...

"Where are you, Stiles?" Hale rushed out.

_"Derek? Are you with my Daddy?  I thought I heard my daddy?"_ Stiles said sounding confused.

"I'm here, son. With Derek and Chris Argent. We want to find you, to help you." John told Stiles. John thought he heard Stiles hiss something in a low tone about hunters, wolves and the dark forest.

Again?  With wolves, wondered John.

_"Where are you?"_ Stiles asked sounding clearer headed.

"I'm in the woods..."Hale growled.

_"Desribe where you are."_

"Stiles...son,"John started but Hale spoke over him saying,"A clearing, why?"

_"Is there a large tree stump in the middle of it?"_

"Yes." Hale told him.

_"Look around and tell me what you find."_

"What are we suppose to be looking for?" Argent asked.

_"Oh, I'm certain all three of you will know exactly what it is when you see it..."_ Stiles replied in sing-sing tone.

Slowly all three men looked around the clearing. John noticed that every so often Hale would speak lowly into the phone but he couldn't make out what Hale was saying. It was Hale who found it. The very clear marks on the ground as if something heavy had been dragged into the clearing and over to the stump. The marks lead to a area of disturbed dirt about three foot wide and six foot in length, it was slighty sunk in lower than the area surrounding the stump that was in no way natural.

"It looks like something was buried here." Argent said softly as if he didn't want to believe what that could mean.

"Some of those marks around the area look strange..." Hale paused, "it looks like something... _dug_ its way out."

John Stilinski came to a quick and horrifying conclusion at the same time as the other men. He didn't want to believe something like that could or had happened to...

_"...the worms crawl in...the worms crawl out..."_ Stiles sing-song came over Hale's phone causing all three men to shiver because the boy was sounded less than sane by the mintue.

"I have to call this in." John said," to find out what is in or who was in it.'

_" That's right, Daddy! Do your job and make me proud."_   Stiles voice had taking on a childish lilt. Which was disturbing but what about this hadn't been so far?

"Stiles can you tell me what happened?" John asked.

_"Oh, no, daddy dearest that would spoil the surprise."_

"Stiles tell me where you are!" Hale commanded.  John knew that tone of voice would never work on his son. At least it never had for John.

_"Pretty-wolf?'_

John was really wouldn't have thought such a nickname would cause Hale to blush like that. The young man had to have looked in a mirror once in a while. John knew that Stiles thought Derek Hale was something to look at if the way Stiles stared at the man when they saw him in public was anything to go by.

_'I called for you, my wolf..."_ Stiles whispered hurt, " _to come and help me, save me. I screamed, begged for you...but you didn't come for me...and they laughed."_

Hale said Stiles name in a broken tone. John knew that Hale cared deeply for his son. In what way wasn't clear only that Derek Hale did care. John wondered if he should be more worried about that?

_"Everytime you've called I helped you, saved you, didn't I my wolf."_

"Stiles..."Hale barely choked out," please let me help you now."

There came a grunt over the phone, _"No, you can't. Not yet... Nothing can help me. Soon though..."_

"John, your not going to get much sense out of the Stiles until you find him."Argent said.

_"Chris!"_   Stiles squealed, happily. " _Are you hunting wolves again? There are some in the forest you know."_

"No, I'm looking for you."

" _Oh! So you're ..."_ Stiles trailed off, " _hunting me?"_ Stiles said, darkly. Though John wasn't sure why Stiles would think Argent would hunt him like an animal but that was what Stiles was implying.

"No, I'm _looking_ for you." Argent repeated.

John thought he heard Stiles mutter about bad hunters, good wolves and getting lost on the way to grandmothr's house.

Hale must have hear it more clearly because he said, "You know Argent follows the Code." And yes, John could hear the captial letter in the word _code._

_"Oh, please ! Everyone knows that the Code is more like... guidelines. You of all people know that, pretty-wolf."_

John wondered what code they were talking about and made sure to remember to ask Argent about it later. He might actually get a straight answer from Argent.  When Stiles suddenly said. " _I have to go bye-bye now."_

"Stiles!" John yelled worriedly.

" _I'm being followed by your puppies, my wolf.  Naughty, naughty... I have to take care of them. But it's okay, Daddy. You have my pretty-Sourwolf  to help you and a hunter to find me ..."_ Then there was nothing but the but the dial tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a main character being buried alive. mentions of threats of rape. if theses are triggers for you please don't read.

 

Isaac Lahey growled at Stiles. He had wondered if he should be concerened that Stiles was runnning around in just his overly large red hoodie. Why it looked as of someone had beaten the boy up. Scott had been worried when he hadn't heard from his best friend since a few hours before the bondfire. That had been three days ago in which none of the Pack had heard from Stiles. Which was odd because even if they didn't see him, Stiles was always texting one of the pack something.

Normally Isaac could say he liked Stiles...But not now. No, right now if Isaac could just get loose he'd...he wasn't getting loose anytime soon. That was because the boy had ambushed Isaac and made a _tree_ grab him with it's branches and hang him by his wrists. Isaac wasn't even sure how Stiles did it. He wondered if it was magic? Stiles had been studying with Deaton. A _Freaking tree!_  Isaac was a  good six feet off he ground no less!

"Please let me down." Isaac asked pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. Stiles could never resist the puppy eyes! Isaac wondered why his alpha hadn't warned him that Stiles could do magic like this...Did Derek even know? Because Isaac knew it had to be Stiles that made the tree move...Which would be pretty cool, if he wasn"t swinging in the wind.

"Hmm, let me think on that..." Stiles said tapping a finger on his chin.

"Derek's going to find you!" Isacc said shruggling with the branches.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Bro Thief."

_Bro Thief?_ Isaac wondered at the name but not for long because Stiles was still talking..."...ave the woods yet. Besides Sourwolf will be here to show off his wolfy coolness and find you soon enough. He'll have too," Stiles paused a dark look came to his face, "there are hunters in the Preserve."

"What would Scott say if he knew you did this! All I want to do is help you!" Isaac yelled. Because Scott McCall was the only thing he could think of that might reach Stiles, might make the boy give some reaction other the the slightly spacy way Stiles was carrying on. It frighten Isaac because Stiles had never acted this before so, no, he didn't like this at all.

Stiles seemed to freeze,"Scott?" He asked softly but scornfully. " I don't know why you would think I cared what _Scott McCall_ thinks! He _ditched me for Allison!_ It was the only reason I went to the bondfire was because he said _he'd be there!_ " Stiles was screamimg by the end of that small rant.

_Okay, wrong subject._ Isaac thought as he watched Stiles take a few calming breaths like the boy was fighting a panic attack off. He had seen Stiles have one when they were younger, it hadn't been fun to watch. Isaac then heard Stiles mumble, "...good-bye....farewell...to you and you..." more to himself than to Isaac as Stiles walked way.

"Your just going to _leave me like this_?"

Stiles waved a hand over his shoulder and Isacc heard a low, "Yep."

Isaac sighted and started yanking on the branches even harder.

***

Derek watched Under Sheriff  Hotchner direct the deputies around the clearing. It was just a matter of time in order to find Stiles. At least they knew the boy was alive. Derek knew that as well the Sheriff did.The shallow grave was a new problem. One that needed taken care of quickly if something supernatural had crawled out of it.The deputies kept giving Derek _looks_ as if he was the one who had done something here...

_Thank you for that,_ Scott, Derek thought. A famliar ring tone blarred out. Derek answered it, "Scott?"

At the name the Sheriff paused in speaking to one of the deputies.

" _I can't find Isaac and_ he's _not answering his phone!"_

"What do you mean you _can't_  find Isaac!"

_"When we were about to leave and Allison said she needed my help... Isaac told me to go with her! That it was okay."_

"Scott! There are _hunters_ in the woods!" Derek hissed, " Just _find_ him."

_"Why can't you? Allison wants me to help her look for the people who were at the bonfire."_

"Because I'm helping the Sheriff! Scott..." Derek pulled his phone from his ear, cursing, that _brat_   had hung up on him!

"If you need to leave..." the Sheriff said after walking over to him, "I'll understand." Knowing that since the death of Isaac's father he had been living with Derek.

Derek didn't want to go. He _wanted...needed_ to find Stiles. Help Stiles but Isaac..."I should go find out what trouble Isaac's got himself into. Scott's just worried for nothing. Isaac probably just turned his phone off."

The Sheriff nodded turning back to his deputy.

"Sheriff?"

The blond man turned back to Derek, "Let me how when you find Stiles, okay?"

"Alright."

Derek turn and ran into the forest not seeing the worried look that crossed the older man's face.

***

"...I think my dad's going to put it togehter soon." Stiles said, lightly. As if he didn't have a werewolf stuck to the side of a hill by the vines that wrapped artfully around Erica Reyes's body. It looked like something out of an anime porn. Not that Stiles had seen much of that. No, really.

"Stiles? What is wrong with you!" Erica muttered as she pulled at the vines around her body they were trying to crawl up into imtimate places. Stiles state of dress bothered the blonde werewolf as well. Some one had hurt her Batman. Stiles had fading brusies on his face, his lip had a small cut, and there were a lot of brusies visble on his bare legs.

Erica still couldn't believe that Stiles the drop on her in his state. She was supposed to be a badass she-wolf! A villianess vixen! A femme fatale! Where had she gone wrong? "Are you crazy?"

"Possibly? I hear resurrection can do that to a person." Stiles expression turned thoughtful, "Maybe I should ask Peter-wolf his thoughts on that."

 "That's, " the vines were moving again, "...wait? Resurrection?" The vines were starting to freak Erica out with how freindly they were getting. She hated Isaac and his anime collection for giving her ideas in her head, surely Stiles...wouldn't?

"What else, would you call digging out of your own grave?"

" _What!_ " Because that...Who would do something like that to someone...To Stiles? No one should hurt Stiles! Erica looked at the boy. Into his eyes for the first time and saw something that scared her.  They had the same look in them that was in Peter Hale's eyes.  As If Stiles had been through hell...and kept going...because that was all he _could do_.

"Anyone would to be a little crazy for that alone but when you add in being threathen with rape, beaten, having my throat cut and left to bleed out in the shallow grave they buried me in..."

Erica could see the jagged white scar on Stiles throat. If it was true? And it _looked_ to be, her only question was _"How?"_

"Imma speical snowflake."Stiles muttered as he looked down at his toes which flexed in the soft dirt of the forest floor. Suddenly his head shot up and Stiles glanced behind him. Nodding to himself he leaned close to Erica that she could smell three forgein human scents on the boy. "I gotta go, Catwoman. You might want to play the damsel in distress card. Bad things roam these woods, you know."

Erica watched Stiles almost skip away from her whistling a familar Disney tune. Erica had to wonder if Stiles was going to be one of the bad things. Because these _Goddamn vines would not stop moving!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learn's about the 1st. Witchborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some not nice things in this chapter. implied rape, one charater watching a past rape.death of an O.C. nothing to grapic but if you have any triggers please dont read! And if you do, do not flame me please. I was trying to write something out of my comfort zone. please tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> i'm a visional writer. I have a hard time createing O.C.'s so here's who i like my O.C.'s resemble...
> 
> golden haired-(red hood)-Amanda Seyfriend  
> scarlett haired(red hood)-Emma Stone  
> Raven(red hood)-Lucy Lu
> 
> Rottappchen-Olivia Munn  
> Gaston Argent-Chris Pine  
> Hale-Ian Somerhalder  
> Sasha-Jared Padalecki

Stiles growled to himself as he hid in the under brush from Argent's hunters. They had almost found him about an hour after he left Erica bound up in the vines. Stiles could swear he heard Chris Argent's laughter on the wind...Stiles never really did like the whole hunting for sport concept. For your food, yes, that was understandable but just for fun? No, Stiles didn't get that at all.

***

Chris Argent had left the Sheriff to his investigation of the clearing and that of the shallow grave. He had promised the man that if he found Stiles he would let John know. Argent knew hearing Stiles's voice had done a little to reasure the Sheriff considering the boy sound not all there mentally.

Chris, over the last couple of years had, had a few run ends with Stiles Stilinski. While he couldn't say he liked the boy. Chris could respect the loyalty that Stiles showed Hale's pack. Not for the first time Chris thought of what a great hunter the boy would have been. Whatever was going on with Stiles was odd to say the least, if how Chris found the blond she-wolf was anything to go by. The girl had been shruggling in a tangle of vines and cursing Stiles's name. And very creatively too.

When Chris told the girl after cutting the vines without touching them, that she had been wrapped in poison ivy she began going over all the different ways she could kill Stiles. All he could really do was laugh and tell the girl to get back to her Alpha before other hunters found her. The glare he recieved in reply just caused Chris to laugh harder.

Stiles, did at least make life in Beason Hills interesting.

***

Once Stiles was sure the hunters were gone he crawled out of the under brush. It had been a close call. He was sure one of the hunter's had seen Stiles's red hoodie. Stiles had just closed his eyes and began to whisper, "You can't see me..." Over and over...and the hunters walked right past his hidding spot. He wasn't sure why that worked only really glad that it did.

_Stiles stood up with a grin. That had been so neat! He turned and when he did saw a lovely older japamese woman, she was around the same age as his father maybe a little younger? She had long dark raven black hair done in an upswept style. She was wearing a bright crimson japanese kimono it with ornate sliver and gold wolves decorating it. She had the same amber/gold brown eyes as the other women in red had._

_"You must see.." She told him._

_Stiles turned to see the the forest of the Preserve was now denser with under brush, moss hanging from smaller trees. The bigger trees seemed to grow upwards forever almost blocking out the star and moon light ...the scent of the woods was cleaner, thicker...wilder? It was night on the other side of the forest, Stiles watched a figure of a girl in a white cloak, wearing a plain brown peasants dress under it, was_ _making her way through the trees. She had long wavy brown hair, the moonlight hit her heart-shaped face. Stiles could see she had light brown eyes and a small slightly up turned nose. Stiles thought she was cute as a button, he would so date her if it wasn't for a strawberry goddess and, well ,a sourwolf. Stiles sighed shaking his head from those thoughts._

 

 

> **She ran through the woods calling for Sasha. Lucy Argent had told her that Sasha wanted to talk her to in their favorite place in the forest. He should be there, she thought as the clouds broke over the full moon shinning down on the girl. Once she got to the clearing she looked around frowning.**
> 
> **Sasha wasn't here? Why wasn't he here? He should be here!**
> 
> **As she turned, stifling a scream of suprise when she bumped into a man. She clutched a hand to her chest saying, "Gaston!** **You frighten me! I was looking for Sasha he was suppose to met me here."**
> 
> **"Your wood cutter's son is not coming, Rotkappchen." Gaston said, his green eyes were so cold, "I would guess that he is throughly bedding my sister right now."**
> 
> **Rotkappchen's own eyes widened at the cruel tone.**

_Stiles frowned at the vision playing out before him. It was so strange like seeing a movie. He looked at the raven haired woman's stoic face as she stared blankly head._

 

> **"Did you really think I would let you refuse me so easily?"**
> 
> **Rotkappchen shook her head. She didn't understand why he was speaking like this to her. She backed away from him. Gaston Argent. He was the town's leaders oldest son. Gaston was the most hansome man in their small town. He was also pursued by every girl in town who was of age.** **Gaston Argent had never given Rotkappchen a second look before, then a few weeks after Haleborne's last visit to town Gaston all of a sudden asked her father for premission to court Rotkappchen, much to her displeasure.**
> 
> **"How dare you refuse me! _Me!"_**
> 
> **Why was he so angry? She had never made any secert whom she preferred. Most of the town knew of Rotkappchen feelings for Sasha. Most had thought Sasha was going to marry her until Lucy Argent turned his head.** **Why was Gaston so surprised that she refused the offer of marriage he made a few hours earlier? She cared deeply for Sasha and wanted him for a husband. She didn't care that Sasha was just a poor woodcutter's son.**
> 
> **"I am an _Argent!_ I could have any girl in town spreading her legs for me! What makes _you_ so speical that you think you can refuse me! Why do I want you so much? Your not even that pretty?" Gaston screamed the last at Rotkappchen as he grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her. He yell other hurtful things at her about her lack of beauty and about her feelings for Sasha. She yanked herself away from him but she got tangled up in her white cloak and stumbled, hitting the ground hard.**
> 
> **Gaston gave her an ugly look, "If I can't have you..."he said motioning behind him. Three male figures melted of the shadows, men Rotkappchen knew to be the son's of the leading famlies of the town, Gaston's friends.**
> 
> **"Will make sure there's nothing left, Gaston." Avery, the son of the town's second in command said.**
> 
> **"That even the wolves would want."Cray, the son of the tavren owner said.**
> 
> **"Why are we hurting Rotkappchen?" Ian the son of the inn owner asked, "She's nice."**
> 
> **Gaston rolled hsi eyes, "Because she refused me. No one can to that."**
> 
> **"Oh!" Ian nodded. Ian wasa bit slow.**
> 
> **Rotkappchen realized they were going to hurt her. She tried to get up and run but Gaston grabbed Rotkappchen by her cloak pulling her back to hit her in the face, hard enough to daze her. Gaston shoved Rotkappchen at Avery and Cray watching coldly as she screamed when the men fell upon Rotkappchen.**
> 
> **Gaston Argent watched with a cold smirk.**

 

_"Why are you showing me this?" Stiles asked as he watched the men beat the girl with growing sickness in his stomach._

_"You wanted to know why. I can't give you the reasons your attackers choose to attack you. I can only tell you that it was your fate." Raven said._

_The men in the vision tore Rotkappchen's clothes off once she had been beaten to where she could hardly move. Stiles saw she still fought them as best she could. Stiles knew it was going to be a losing battle in the end._ _He turned his face away from the scene. Stiles could not watch...as one of the men spread the girl's naked legs and pulled down his own pants._

_"I can't watch her.." Stiles trailed off as he could hear the sounds of what he feared would happen to the girl. Happen._

_"The past is the past, legacy." Raven told him._

_Stiles could see the second thug take the place of the first.  Looking past that he could see Gaston's_ _almost joyful look as he watched the ugly things they were doing to the girl. "Argent?"_

_" The Argents have committed many crimes against us...this is but the first. There is a reason for everything, young one and this one of theirs." Raven said as she walked up behind Stiles and trailed the backs of her fingers down his cheek. Stiles didn't understand when she took hold of his chin and force his head back to look at the vision before him. iI was the third man now that was touching the girl._

_"You can not help her. She does not need your help."_

_With pity and anger at the sight before him, Stiles said, "But I want too."_

_"That is but one of the reasons you were found worthy of Rotkappchen's legacy." Raven said into Stiles ear softly. "Only with knowing the past can it be stopped in the future."_

_Stiles shook his head he didn't understand._

 

 

> **Pain.**
> 
> **Fear.**
> 
> **Until tonight, she had never truly know them. Those men had caused Rotkappchen the worst sort of pain. But it was Gaston who scared her the most. All he had done was watched with those cold green eyes and that damned smirk. Because of him her virture was lost by force, her innocents strippped from her as Rotakppchen was mocked for having it. Any respect as a young woman she could have had was gone now.**
> 
> **Her honor...was tattered and brusied but not gone. Never gone.** **Rotkappchen thought as tears ran down her brusied, swollen face. Their laughter was harsh and loud.** **Argent just stood there with that goddamned smirk on his face! She blinked the one eye that wasn't swollen closed, the seed of hatred, of vengance had taking root in her heart.**
> 
> **He had to pay...**
> 
> **_They had to pay..._ **
> 
> **"Hey, Gaston? Time to end it she can't take any more, don't you think?" Cray asked.**
> 
> **The look that crossed Gaston's Argent's face was dark and evil as it could be, he muttered, "Yes, it is." He pulled a hunting knife from his boot and walked to where Rotkappchen lay. She saw him coming and with a last burst of strength tried to get up but only mangled to crawl across her cloak staining, the once white cloth, crismon with her blood.**
> 
> **Gaston caught Rotkappchen by her hair; now matted with dirt, blood, and other bodliy fluids, he yanked her head back. He paused at look of pure hatred in the girl's eyes. Gaston frowned because for a moment he thought he saw them turn completely... He shook his head, the moonlight was playing tricks on him, he thought.** **It was a shame for the girl could have been a way  for him to get to Hale. But needs must...**
> 
> **Gaston drew the knife across the soft pale skin of her throat.**
> 
> **Rotkappchen could feel the sharp kiss of the blade, could feel the warm wet stickiness of her blood as it ran down over her bare breasts. She tried to breathe but the air wouldn't come and she choked, gasping for life, as she lay on the forest floor.**
> 
> **Gaston frowned as he watched the girl fight for what little life she had left. Watched as she fought for each choked gasp of air, soon her eyes began to close. "** **Don't worry, I'll make sure Lucy takes care of Sasha for you." Gaston leaned down and said into her ear, "and that Hale gets everything he deserves."**
> 
> **Rotkappchen let out what might have been a sob but was really a death rattle. Gaston shifted the knife in his hand and shoved it down into the girl's heart. He watched as the girl's eyes opened in shock from the pain then dropped closed. He pulled the knife out of the girl's body. Throwing the knife carelessly on to the ground next to the dead body of the girl. Gaston glared at the other men their usefulness to him was almost done.**
> 
> **"Don't just stand there! Start digging you fools! She'll be missed by morning!"**
> 
> **The other men jumped to do Gaston bidding. He watched dispassionately as the girl was buried in a shallow grave.**
> 
> **None of them noticed the red, glowing eyes that watched from the shadows of the forest.**

 

_As the vison faded away, Stiles blinked rubbing his eyes, wiping away the tears that had fall for Rotkappchen. Then he turned towared the raven haired woman._

_"All those who are Witchborn must meet a violent death." she said softly, "It is the price we pay for our power."_

_"I never asked for this power! I never asked to be murdered!" Stiles screamed at her._

_She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you think Rotkappchen asked for what happen to her? That I asked for what happened to me? Or our sisters?"_

_No. Of course not. thought Stiles._

_"What do I do?" Stiles begged to know for the pain, the rage were comsuming him. The need to do something ...anything thing to make them pay for what they had done!_

_"You will follow the footsteps of Rotkappchen, of your blood...only then will it stop." Raven said, knowingly._

_Problem was Stiles had never been must of a follower._

_"The Witchborn who have come before can teach you...if you wish to learn."_

_Stiles thought about that. Knowledge was power, he knew. " I'm not in my right mind, am I ? If all of this is starting to make sense."_

_"You came back from the dead, Stiles." Raven said with a dark laugh, "There is always a touch of insanity that goes with that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out that I spelled Rotkappchen wrong. I fixed that and did some editing added some stuff. let me know what you think! comments are shiny.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Derek came across Erica trying to claw her skin off, literally! He could see the red rash along her arms. Poison Ivy or Oak could effect them so Derek made sure to keep his distance. True Erica would heal from it in few hours but the itch would be bothersome if it were spread through the pack.

Itchy, whiny werewolves were not fun to be around.

"What did you do?" Derek asked the blonde girl, "Roll in it?" Erica muttered something about Stiles, magic, vines...(anime porn?) and what she was going to do to the boy.

A half mile later they found Isaac, the beta was haning from his wrists and wasn't moving. Derek ran up to the tree shifting as he went Derek climbed the tree. Derek was surpirsed that the very tree itself, was binding Isaac's wrist with some small branches that were woven together around them. Derek could almost feel the magic coming from them as he sliced throough the branches with his claws. Isaac dropped and Erica caught him before he hitthe ground. Derek jumping from the tree landed nextto them, "...Isaac!" He yelled shaking the boy.

Isaac slowly blinked at them, "Sleepy," he muttered closing his eyes again. Derek and Erica exchanged worried looks. Isaac's eye snapped open, "Derek!"

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.

Isaac nodded and said in a small voice, "Stiles did it."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Stiles used magic to get me in that tree!"

Derek shook his head, "Stiles can barely get mountain ash to work..."

'Well he's been holding out on us!"Isaac exclaimed.

"Isaac is right, Stiles did it. He tangled me up in vines..." Erica paused scratching her arms, "Argent found me and cut me loose just as the vines were getting really friendly! God! Derek it itches!" She whined holding out her arms.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'd be surprised if it didn't. You'll be fine in a few hours."

"Hours!" she shrieked.

"Derek." Isaac said, "Stiles didn't look to good when I was him. He was...it look like some one _beat_ him up pretty badly and he wasn't making a lot of sense? And he was _really angry_ at Scott."

Erica nodded, "Stiles was talking about having been murdered and resurrection." she looked at her Alpha, "Derek? Stiles had a _scar_ on his throat as if it had been slashed and then healed up."

Derek frowned as he remembered the shallow grave. Something...or someone had crawled out of it. The question was if it had been Stiles or not.

Isaac and Erica exchanged a look, as Erica spoke, "All Stiles is wearing is that large red hoodie of his...I...I..think he may have been..."she trailed of as if she couldn't bring herself to think that thought let alone say it aloud.

Derek though understood what was unsaid. It made Derek growl and want to tear things apart. The betas whimpered in fear and sympathy for their pack mate.

A boy lost in the woods, bad things happen. Blood, death and a miracle? If sounded like something out of a myth or fairytail. "Let's head back to the house. See if Boyd or the others have found anything new. Peter can look you over," Derek ignored the outraged looks at Peter's name. "My uncle is not that bad," he told them, the looks got worse. Derek sighed, "Ok, so maybe he _is._ Just don't let him talk you out of your clothes and you'll be fine."

"That's not very reassuring," Isaac said getting up. Erica rolled her eyes scratching her arms.

Derek justed sighed again, "I've got to train you harder if _Stiles_ got the better of you."

"Magic! Derek." Isaac snarled.

Derek raised an eyebrow turning to make his way home, not listening to the not nice things his betas were saying about him behind his back.

****

John sighed running a hand through his short blond hair. There was nothing more that could be done at the clearing. Everything that could be evidance had been taken. His deputies had been shooting concerned looks at him as more of Stiles clothes were found covered in blood. John let Hotch take the lead. He watched the stern dark haired man.

Aaron Hotchner had retired from the FBI's behavioral unit just shortly after his wife was murdered by a suspect from case the man had been working on. Aaron had told John that he couldn't stomach the thought of being a lawyer again. No, matter how good at it he'd been. So, Hotch had been a godsend after the lost of half of his deputies earlier this year by a distrubed teen. The Job was only suppose to be until John could hire and train some more people. But Aaron like the small town, thought it would be a good place to raise his own son. So, the job of Under Sheriff went to Hotch as soon as he told John he wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. Something John was grateful for there was no one else he would trust with this case.

Stiles was just too important to John. John noticed that Hotch was glaring at the edge of the clearing. Chris Argent stood there. Hotch shared Stiles dislike for Argent it seemed. John sighed making his way over to the weapons dealer.

"Well, Sheriff I'll say this Stiles is a crafty one," Argents tone was amused.

"Oh," Why was everyone so surprised when they realized his son was smart? Stiles was a straight A student, on the honor roll, taking AP classes. His kid was a board line genius despite Stiles ADD.

"Your son set a few traps. Using just things in the woods. Some of my hunters fell for them as well as a couple of the teenagers Hale had out looking for Stiles."

John groaned, Stiles was going to be the death of him or the reason the Beacon County Sheriff department got sued!

"Was anyone hurt?" John asked.

Argent shook his head, "Nope, just embrassed that a seventeen year old got the better of them. Has Stiles been found yet?"

"No, We've gotten reports of boy matching Stiles description running around in just a red hoodie," John stopped taking a breath he had not liked the implacations of that at all. "Hale issuppose to contact me if he finds Stiles or get any information that we can use about who Stiles was with that night."

Argent nodded telling the Sheriff that he and his hunters would keep looking but with night falling there really wasn't much more they could do.

***

Derek got off the phone with Boyd, who had gotten lost in the woods. Boyd had never been one for the woods when he was human and didn't spend as much time there as the others. Boyd said he hadn't seen Stiles but got the feeling of being watched and would swear he could hear Stiles laughing. Derek told the boy to go home. After seeing Peter's glee at the chance to play doctor to the betas. Derek decided just to call Deaton rather than go to his office. He quickly explained about the situtation wih Stiles.

 _"Do you know if he was actually dead or just buried alive. The trauma from being buried alive could be what is effecting Stilinski."_ Deaton told him.

Derek didn't know and told Deaton so with, " But the scent in and around the grave matches Stiles."

 _"That clearing was there_   _a large tree stump? Big enough for_   _a couple of grown men to sit on it with room to spare?"_

"Yes, why?"

 _"There are places of power in Beacon Hills. That clearing may be one of them. The real question is if the person or people who hurt Stiles knew about that or not."_ Deaton explained.

"Would that have anything to do with the magic the beta say that Stiles was using? Because we both know Stiles barely had a spark to him."

_"Yes, but only with time and training could Stiles be able to achieve what you have told me he can do."_

"Deaton?" Derek asked slowly, "What are the chances that what crawled out of the grave is not Stiles?"

The vet sighed tiredly, _"It's Stiles. Even if he did die and come back wrong it's Stiles."_

"Wrong?' Derek whispered. How could some one die and come back right? "I'll see if Peter knows anything helpful."

 _"Of course, Alpha Hale."_ Deaton said shortly, after promising to see what he could find as well.

Derek tightened the grip he had on his phone until Derek heard a crack. He sighed and put the phone in his pocket. Standing up from the kitchen table Derek followed the short, sharp, shrill skriek and the sound of running footsteps. Derek found his uncle sitting in the floor of the living room rubbing the side of his face.

Peter glared when he saw Derek, "Your betas have no sense of humor. I blame _you_ for that."

Derek rolled his eyes," When you play Uncle Bad Touch? What do you expect?"

Peter gave Derek a considering look before he said, "You've been spend too much time with Stiles. That was almost creative."

Derek was in no mood to banter with Peter. Instead Derek told his uncle what he learned while he had been in the clearing and what Isaac and Erica told him.

"That boy..." Peter murured, "I knew he was something spiecal." Peter sighed, at the glowing red eyes, that got turned him.

Derek didn't understand Peter's admiration of Stiles. Derek had always found Peter and Stiles relationship strange. Stiles wanted Peter dead most of the time but otherwise found him to be an interesting verbal sparring partner. Peter like to flirt with Stiles. It was strange.

"It sounds vaguely familar. Give me a few hour to see what I can find." Peter told him

Derek nodded dropping down onto the couch, by the time Peter left the living room Derek was asleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **Haleborne walked through the small town. He had been leary of having his pack settle so close to town. His pack had humans so being isolated in the woods, was not an option. Not that any of the human members would complain, if they had to stay isolated, they understood Haleborne's wariness of those who were not pack. Hale also knew that he could not take a mate from inside the pack. He was related to many of them by blood or marriage. It was one of the reasons why he settled them near the town. Haleborne hoped to find a suitable mate and sell the furs he had as well. He shifted the pack on his shoulder. It had been awhile since he himself had been in town. He wasn't sure who still dealt in fur. Haleborne had enough to sell or trade in order to keep his pack in funds and supplies for the winter.**
> 
> **"You know, whatever is bothering you can't be that bad." Came the familar voice of Rotkappchen. Hale turned to see her next to him; her white cloak wasbrilllant in the sunlight. Rotkappchen was not a cold beauty like Lucy Argent or his brother Stephen's wife, Kathryn. Rotkappchen was sweet natured although she did have a temper. One Hale had enjoyed rousing when they were children. Her long dark hair was pulled back from her face. Rotkappchen's figure was womanly in a way that not even her cloak could hide.**
> 
> **It was Rotkappchen's eyes that had always captived Haleborne the most. Most thought they were a normal shade of brown, but more than once he had seen them take on a shade that reminded him of a beta's glowing eyes. He knew it to be a trick of the sunlight and shadows. The girl had no wolf blood in her, but it did not stop him from finding her eyes compelling.**
> 
> **"It could be that bad." Hale told her raising an eyebrow at her, the light breeze shifted direction carrying her scent to his nose. It was Rosemary, lavender and a hint of honey. They have always been his favorite scents.**
> 
> **A regretful look passed the girl's face, "Oh, how crass of me...your Uncle..."**
> 
> **Yes, his uncle Malcolm had been killed by humters. Haleborne had become Alpha. He was sure the Argents had something to do with it although they would not own up to it.**
> 
> **"If your selling? The Masons are in need of some new furs," Rotkappchen told him, "and the Morell's have medicines they can trade. My father and I could use some new furs as well."**
> 
> **"You always know just the information I need." Haleborne said with a smile.**
> 
> **Rotkappchen returned it, when a voice called out to them, she turned and cried, "Sasha," happily. Throwing herself at the man with long light brown-blonde hair that walked up to them. Sasha was the woodcutter's son, "Sasha," Haleborne greeted him. Sasha was an old childhood friend as well.**
> 
> **"Hale, I wondered when you would wander back into town. We see more of the others in your family, more than you."**
> 
> **Haleborne nodded. He wasn't big on coming to town unless he had too.**
> 
> **"Oh," Rotkappchen exclaimed, "you can join us on our picnic!"**
> 
> **"About that," Sasha said to Rotkappchen, "I can't go."**
> 
> **"Why not?" she asked.**
> 
> **"Well..." Sasha looked away, as if he really didn't want to tell her, "Miss Argent has agreed to go for a walk with me."**
> 
> **Haleborne swallowed a growl at the Argent name.**
> 
> **"I see," Rotkappchen said, flatly, "it's not like we haven't had this planed for a week."**
> 
> **"Oh, don't be like that..." Sasha muttered.**
> 
> **Haleborne looked between the two uncomfortably, "I'm just going to..."**
> 
> **"Go on a picnic with me!" Rotkappchen said suddenly, turning abright smile on Haleborne that caused all of his thoughts to stop momentarily.**
> 
> **Haleborne blinked, "But..."**
> 
> **"Great! You can come and get me in an hour." She said, glaring at Sasha as she left the two men. Haleborne noticed the slighly fearful look she shot across the street at the dark haired man leaning against the side of the building. Haleborne wondered howlong Gaston Argent had been watching them. Haleborne looked at Sasha, he had known since they were children that Rotkappchen cared the most for Sasha**
> 
> **"Sasha?"**
> 
> **"I don't want tottalk about it!" Sasha said coldly, stompping off towards the Argents house. Haleborne sighed; if he hurried he could see if the Masons and the Morells. Maybe the Peacekeeper, Rotkappchen's father would let him keep the rest of his furs hat their house while...**
> 
> **While he went on a picnic with Rotkappchen. Haleborne couldn't stop the smile that came to his face at the thought.**

*******

The dreamer sighed and turned over in his sleep.

***

 

 

 

> **The picinc with Rotkappchen to Haleborne's suprise was fun. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the girl's company. Rotkappchen and Sasha had been his companions when they were younger. Though neither knew he was a werewolf. Not because he thought they would betray such a secret but for their own safety. Rotkappchen would sometimes give him looks as if she knew what he was, but she had always been strange like that. Knowing things, about things, she should know nothing of. More than once they had escaped trouble with their parents because of the talent.**
> 
> **They had talked for hours catching up each other. Rotkappchen told him about the things in town he had missed, who married, who was expecing, who was courting. He told the girl of his family and of the places he had seen in his wanderings before his uncle died. When Haleborne walked Rotkappchen home he knew he had to ask, "Red...What's with Sasha?"**
> 
> **"I don't know!" She said angrily, "Up until a few months ag a I thought Sasha wanted to marry me, that he returned my feelings."**
> 
> **The sudden wave of jealousy at hearing that took the wolf by suprise.**
> 
> **"...Then Lucy Argent bats her eyelashes and Sasha goes all...stupid! She came home a year ago and she's been all he can think about." Rotkappchen snarled in an impressive wolf-like way. Rotkappchen sighed, "And now Gaston has asked father for permission to court me."**
> 
> **If Haleborne had been anything other than a wolf he never would have heard the fear in her voice when she said Gaston's name.**
> 
> **"Argent?" Hale asked slowly, they had also grown-up with the Argents. Lucy had been cold and selfish girl no matter how beautiful and her brother, Gaston was worse, petty and arrogant as a boy. They both fell silent until they reached Rotkappchen's home. The girl smiled at him and again he losts his thoughts for a moment.**
> 
> **"Thank you. For coming on a picnic with me I know you had more important hings to do Haleborne."**
> 
> **Haleborne grimced at his full name, "Hey! We had a deal. I call you Red instead of..."**
> 
> **"Okay, okay!" Rotkappchen said with a laugh, "You're the only one who calls me that though. I have missed you, my friend." She leaned over an kissed his cheek, her scent surrounding him as she did.**
> 
> **"Come inside, hopefully Father has chosen the furs he wants for his and Quinn's new bedding." Rotkappchen said going into the house.**
> 
> **Haleborne stood there. How had he never noticed before? That scent...was all of his favorite things...**
> 
> **"Hale!"**
> 
> **Haleborne shook himself. Later...he'd think on it later. He followed the girl's call going in to the house.**

*******

The watcher shivered as he watched the vision playout.

***

 

 

 

> **It had been weeks since Haleborne had been back to town. He knew it was time...time to claim what was his...but first he had to satisfy the wolf. He had decided to go hunting in his Alpha form, that of a large four legged black wolf. It took time but he mastered the form. When Haleborne had been a beta he had a simliar form though not as big. Most betas could take a real wolf form it takes practice and being at peace with what you are for the change to come.**
> 
> **Omegas could never take a real wolf form.**
> 
> **Haleborne growled, from the underbrush at the human males that were in his territory. He had heard the screams of prey earlier but he hadn't seen clearly what they had killed. He watched as they buried the remains of it. These men should not have been killing anything on his land, the wolf thought his eyes, glowing red. The scent of Argent, blood, and death was enough to turn his stomach painfully.**
> 
> **Once the men were gone, Hale made his way to the shallow grave. He sniffed around it and gagged, for under the scent of that the men left behind there was...Rosemary, lavender and honey?**
> 
> **'No!' thought the wolf, it couldn't be...but scents don't lie.** _Rotka-_ **Haleborne** **cut that thought off with a howl of rage. How dare they!** _How dare they!_
> 
> **Under the light of the full moon, the howls of the black wolf, which had melted into the form of a naked man, screaming in grief, "I'll kill them! I'll bring you their hearts, Red! I swear it!" He snarled, fangs flashing dangerously in the moonlight, "All shall know what I do is in the name of Rotkappchen!!!"**
> 
> **Haleborne's rage and grief overwhelmed him so much that it startled him when a pale dirt covered hand burst through the ground.**


	10. Chapter 10

 

Derek woke with a start. the remnants of his dream haunted him. For once he hadn't dreamed of fire, but of pale skin, blood stained white cloaks and the howls of his brethren. Moments later he heard the slamming of the front door and a male voice yelling it sounded like...Jackson?

Jackson Whittmore was an emotional hothead; but he really hadn't caused any strife among thr pack once he accepted Derek as his Alpha. Derek sighed rolling off the couch to his feet. Jackson had Scott backed into a corner. Jackson was growling and shifting when he asked, "Why weren't you with Isaac?!"

Scott glared at Jackson before his gaze shifted to the dark-haired girl next to him. Jackson caught the look, "Are you kidding me?! Did you really," he sputtered. Derek came into sight Jackson turned away from Scott and told him, "Lydia and I have something...we think?"

"What?"

"A couple of the school skanks were bragging," Lydia said, standing next to Allison, her voice cold with rage, "Said skanks told some others about Stiles being attacked but they were reluclant to give me names. It's not a sure thing though they could be making it up. I'm so going to..."

"Lydia, " Derek cut off the strawberry blonde's rant before it could get started, "what did you do?"

"Promised to make their high school life miserable and texted the Sheriff department that they needed to talk to the skanks."

Jackson turned back to Scott, "Why weren't you atthe bonfire, Scott?"

"I was there!" Scott snarled.

"Jackson eyed him, "Really? Because I don't remember you being there. What I  _do_ remember is Stiles looking for you."

"Yeah," Erica said walking into the room with Isaac, the rash on her arms from earlier was gone. "He pouted for about an hour or so before going off to get drunk, I think? Me and Boyd left shortly after that Boyd had cerfew."

"He sent me some text about howling at the moon," Isaac said. He hadn't gone but stayed home to finish up some summer school homework.

Derek nodded,"Stiles had been sending me annoying texts all day... They stopped around midnight. I thought he had just went to bed or something," his voice was pained.

"Come to think of it," Lydia said turning to her best friend, "Where were you?"

Allison looked away, "I had a family thing."

Derek blinked when he heard her heart stutter. Did she really think she could get away with lying to them?

Scott blinked, "You did? Why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed at the bonfire..." he trailed off at the half-hearted glare Allison gave him.

"You were with Allison?" Derek asked he knew Stiles and Scott's freindship had some set backs lately but he had thought they had been worked out.

"She's my girlfriend. I wanted to spend time with her."

"You couldn't do that _and_ spent time with Stiles?" Isaac asked.

Scott blushed, "It was a date," he whispered.

Erica snorted, "Did this _date_ take place in the back seat of her car?"

Scott suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"That's not a date." Lydia said.

"No," Jackson snarled, "That's a fuck."

"And as we all know," Peter's voice came coldly from the doorway he was leaning on, "Nothing good ever came from fucking an Argent." It was a telling thing when no one in the room disagreed with the man.

"Peter," Derek warned. His uncle rolled his eye, straightened up from the doorframe and walked into the kitchen muttering about how he shouldn't have gone for ' _the easy prey'_.

"Hey," Scott cried, "Don't talk about Allison that way, Jackson!" Ignoring what Peter had said.

"He wasn't." Lydia told him as she examined her nails carefully.

"He was talking about you, Scott!" Derek fumed, eyes going red. This moron had thought of his own selfishness before his friend...before Stiles. Derek couldn't stand to look at the boy for a moment longer. He walked past the pack into the kitchen. He could hear Scott whining that they were being mean to him. Derek sat down at the table across from Peter, who wordlessly pushed a cup of coffee in front of him.

Derek could hear the voice in his head, it sounded a lot like Stiles, telling him not to trust anything Peter could have poisoned. But the moment he smelled th coffee he just didn't care, he picked up the cup.

"Do you know that the story of Red Ridding Hood is true, Derek?"

Derek hadn't although he had heard many verions as a child.

"The true one is much darker than you think. Little Red is far more dangerous than the wolf or the woodcutter...Long ago there were a people who were connected to werewolves.  We call them Reds in honor of the most legendary of them. Though the connection is older than her. Some legends say _Lycan_ took a one as a mate. They were powerful and like all of those with power others wanted it for themselves. So they came up with a way to hide it. So it could only be awaken in their kind in a certain way. Blood must be shed for them to awaken or so the stories go."

A chill went down Derek's spine.

"It is said that Reds are only bound by what they _can not_ imagine. One day a Red was so tresspassed against that in the last moments of her life she begged for vengeance on those that harmed her, "Peter paused at a noise. Derek turned to see the pack, minus Scott and Allison, slink into the kitchen. They looked enthralled at the story his uncle was weaving. Peter had always been good at telling stories.

"They say the girl rose from the grave insane and she took her revenge. That only the love of a wolf and the courage of a woodcutter saved her. That the woodcutter went on to be a feared hunter and the girl married the wolf becoming the secret weapon of the pack."

"You don't believe that though, do you, Peter?" Lydia asked sounding convinced of it.

Peter shrugged giving the girl a dark smile, "I believe the Red dug their way out of a grave, the need for revenge to strong to ignore," Peter looked at Derek, "So, the Red seduced a wolf into becoming a tool for their vengeance. The Red scorned the woodcutter who betrayed her with the hunter..."

That was sounding far to famliar for Derek's comfort, "You're not talking about a legend anymore, are you?" he asked, warily.

Peter got up from the table he paused at the doorway, "Aren't I?" he asked with a raised eyed brow, before he left to the rest of the pack's relief.

Derek slowly looked at each member of his pack, "Peter is not to be alone with Stiles," though he wasn't sure why, it just seemed like a bad idea, "Not for any reason."

***

Stiles blinked, looking around the dark forest he saw a very large stump, in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by yellow and black police tape. He was back where it started, his rage was almost a physical thing now, Stiles thought he could touch it, feel it rolling off of him in waves it was that powerful.

Stiles curled  up on the stump, his back to the shallow grave, he closed his eyes and in moments was a sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for someone to do a vid or pictures for this fic! 
> 
> Oh if anyone would like to write a fic for Golden, Scarlet or Raven please go ahead. Just let me know if you have any question about the characters. Oh and I want to know so I can read it!

 

Aaron Hotchner walked towards the clearing. It was his lastest crime scene. The case started as a simple missing person's case. As if anything can be simple when it involes Stiles Stilinski. Stiles hadn't come home three days ago after attending a bonfire thrown by some of the local teenagers to morn the on coming of fall and the return to school. With the discovery of the shallow grave and Stiles bloody clothes found in the surrounding area, the case looked like it had taken a turn for the worst. Einding those things was never a good thing in Hotch's experience.

When Aaron got to the clearing he could see, a large stump in the mmiddle of it. He also saw a male figure dressed in a large red hoodie laying on it.

"Stiles?" Hotch said, not wanting to startle the boy.

Stiles turned over facing Hotch, he rubbed his eyes, yawning, making him look all of five years old rather the seventeen he was. Stiles smiled sleepily, "Hey G-man! How are is the Professor and Little J?"

Hotch's lip's twitched at the nicknames for himself, his son and Spenser, "They're fine. Worried about you though, we all are."

"Oh,"

Hotch slowly reached for his radio saying, "I'm going to call for some help for you, that okay?"

Stiles frowned slowly nodding. Hotch made the call for an ambulance and a request for the Sheriff to meet them at the hospital. He made the call quickly, not wanting the boy to spook and bolt back into the woods. But Stiles attention was focused on the shallow grave that was marked with small white flags.

Hotch tried to distract the boy by saying, "The ambulance will have a hard time geting here. Why don't we head to the entrance of the Preserve?" Stiles eyes never left the grave, growing wide with horror. "Stiles? Did you hear me?"

Stiles looked at Hotch in confusion, the horrifed look went deep in his eyes, in a small voice he asked, "I got hurt, didn't I?"

Hotch nodded slowly, "I think so."

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face mumbling, "I don't like it here. I want to leave now." he got off the stump avoiding the grave.

"Then let's leave." Hotch said softly as he carefully took Stiles arm, which the boy allowed, and led him from the clearing.

***

Derek ran down the hosptal corridor. He almost hadn't believed the text Scott had sent him. Stiles had been found! It was at times like this Derek was thankful that Scott's mother was a nurse. He could hear Stiles shouting angrily, 'NO! NO! I DON'T REMEMBER! Asking me the same questions in a DIFFERENT WAY WON'T HELP ME!"

Derek heard the Sheriff's reply, "Now son, Hotch is only trying to help..."

"NO!" Stiles was practically howling, "I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE! GO AWAY!"

Derek got to the room in time to see two men leave. The dark haired man said something about going back to the station and left. Derek watched the Sheriff run a hand through his blond hair, then he noticed Derek.

"Hale?"

"How is he?"Derek asked.

The Sheriff sighed, "He's bruised and dehydrated..."

"Erica and Isaac saw him in the woods but couldn't stop him. They think becuase his lack of dress and the way he was acting that he might have been..." Derek trailed off.

"No, there was no evidence of rape, but there _is_ a strange scar on his throat, "The Sheriff swallowed hard, "As if it was slashed and as been healed up for years! Something _happened_ to my son in those woods, Hale. Even if he can't remember it."

"He can't..."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "The doctor says the trauma could have caused the memory lost. As much as I would like for Stiles to never to remember...He **needs** to because there is no doubt in my mind that he wasn't attacked." Then the Sheriff asked Derek, "Do you want to see him?"

Derek shook his head. He wanted too...but..."He needs rest," Derek told the man, "And you. I'll see him later." With that Derek turned walking back down the corridor to the elevator. Just before the doors closed Derek thought heard the mournful howl of a wolf.

***

Hospital beds had to be the most uncomfortable beds ever! A bed made of nails softer, Stiles thought as he turned over away from his dad, who was asleep in the chair next to his bed.

_"Do you understand yet, legacy?" Golden asked._

_Stiles shook his head. He had an idea but, "Was Rotkappchen, Haleborne's mate?"_

_"She is as she always was, the only thing he desired, all that he need."_

_Scarlet appeared beside the blonde, "The wolf can be our sanity...We remind them that there is more than the animal inside. When we, the Witchborn come into our power, we lose ourselves to our need for vengenance."_

_"We all do, for a time," Raven said as a wolf melted out of the shadows to stand next to her. The wolf was a large male with wheat colored fur, its eyes were a green that seemed to glow in the low light. Stiles could hear the clash of swords and the smell of the sea in the air._

_"If our wolf is strong." Scarlet whispered petting the gray fur of a delicate looking female wolf with shimmering blue eyes. Stiles could feel silk against his skin and hear the elegant music playing._

_"They can call us back." The wolf next to Golden, growled deeply, it was male with long shaggy brownish-red fur and eyes that shined a bright red. Stiles could hear the beating of drums and war cries in the distance._

Stiles blinked, he could see the three women, reflected in the galss of the window. Their eyes were no longer that shade of brown that could turn Beta gold in the light. Their eyes were dark...

Stiles smiled when he saw his own reflection in the window. His eyes were black as a moonless, starless night.

"Are you alright, son?" His dad asked, he must have woke up.

Stiles blinked. The window now reflected the room and nothing more.

"Yeah, dad," Stiles said turning over to face his father, Stiles eyes were normal. "I will be," he closed his eyes.

For tomorrow was a new day.

Tomorrow will be the start of his vengeance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of Witchborn.  
> Stay tuned for Witchborn:Stiles Revenge coming soon to an AO3 near you!!!


End file.
